Some things are ment to be
by punkkie
Summary: Lara and Cisa, sisters, went on a little trip to Paris. It did not follow the way they had planned. They meet the Musketeers and decided to live with them, never knowing it would be that much trouble to life in a different age. A story full of humor, drama, adventure and ofcourse romance. D'Artagnan has to choose between Constance and Cisa while Aramis has Lara for his own REVIEWS!
1. Chapter 1

Lara - 26

Cisa – 17

'Cisa, are you ready? Do you have everything?' Her older sister asked with a little hint of sarcasm. She knew her sister would always take too many with them on a little trip. When their parents past away five years ago, they went every year on a little trip together.

This time it was Cisa's idea to go to Paris. Their mother loved the city of love, so her choice was easily made. 'Yeah, I have everything.' She yelled back downstairs. 'Uhm, can you help me?' She added.

Lara was waiting in the hallway for her sister. She was not so slow as her sister was, she just took with her what she thought she needed. On a little trip to Paris for five days, she didn't need her whole closet. Her sister thought differently.

'Why? You only need one..' Before she could finish her sentence, Cisa dropped her bags downstairs. '..suitcase.' Lara added silently. 'Thanks for helping me.' Cisa said annoyed and walked past her sister.

Two hours later both girls were to be found in the train that rode to Paris. 'How long will it take?' Cisa yawned. 'About three hours.' Came Lara's voice, sounding far away. 'What are you doing?' Cisa had already closed her eyes to take a little nap with her legs banging over her sisters lap.

'Reading.' Lara said. 'Boring.' Another yawn escaped Cisa's mouth and she said, 'Well, I'll take a little nap.' 'Yeah, you should.'

An hour later the train rode through a tunnel. The driver decided to take a little stop. This to the confusing of Lara. She never liked traveling in the dark, let stand alone it was only her and her sister in one coupé.

Lara shook Cisa awake. 'What is it? Are we there yet?' she asked while she wiped the sleep out of her eyes. 'No.' came Lara's little reply. When Cisa heard her sisters concern she was not sure what to think. 'What is wrong Lara?' she asked her.

'I don't know.' Said Lara while she looked around her.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker. Cisa was very scared. _I should not have seen that movie last night._ She thought.

Lara felt a pair of arms holding her very tight. 'AAARGH' she yelled and turned around to see who grabbed her. To her relieve it was Cisa who was holding her.

The lights fell out and the train was nothing more than a dark and lonely coupé. The girls were scared as hell and tried to remain silent till they heard a breathing in their neck.

Both girls screamed and the next thing they knew was nothing more than darkness, that was washed over them.


	2. Chapter 2

Cisa woke up with a headache. She stumbled to her feet whilst holding her hand against her head. Not that it'll help lighten up the pain of her headache, but for her, it worked.

'What is that for awful smell?' she hold up her nose and looked around.

Stables.

She was in someone's stables, near the horse shit. 'Well, there was simply not a better place to land.' She muttered to herself.

'Well, well, what do we have here? Tell me young lady, what is your name?' A chubby man came around the corner with a little smile on his face.

'Who are you? Where am I?' She asked him wary.

The chubby man got closer to her. 'I don't wish you harm, girl. I just want to help you. You know, you just fell into the stables of my masters.'

Cisa was still not convinced she could trust this man. 'Who are you?' she asked again.

'I'm Planchet.' He smiled at her.

He doesn't seem a person to be frightened of she thought. She heard Lara's voice inside of her head saying, 'Don't trust a stranger. Never look at the package, it's all about the inside.'

Oh, Lara! Where are you?! She thought by herself. Why is she never there when you need her. Think straight Cisa! Listen to her words, don't trust him.

'Oh my! You are wounded.' The man named Planchet squealed, pointing at her leg. 'No, I'm fine.' Cisa said.

'No, you're not. Let me tend to it.' Before Cisa knew she was hoisted up and was brought inside.

On the other side of the city there played a whole different kind of scene.

Lara was not so lucky as her sister. She fell hard on her butt in the middle of a square.

She stumbled to her feet and faced a young man with blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair.

'Hi.' He said shy. 'Uhm, hi.' Lara replied. 'Can you tell me where I am?' she asked him.

He just stared at her. Lara was feeling very uncomfortably. 'Say something.' She muttered.

The boy heard her and could only think of one thing to say, 'You fell out of the air.' He pointed at her. 'You have magic?' he asked her wary.

'No, I don't. I was on the train with my sister, something happened and now I'm here. I need to find her. Please tell me where I am, so I can find my sister.' She almost pleaded him. 'You're in Paris.' He said.

Paris? That was their destination. Why does everything looks so medieval? 'This is not Paris.' She simply stated and laughed. 'Where have you been in your mind?'

This time it was the boy looking odd. This is Paris he thought. 'You're a strange woman.' He said. 'Well, I see my appointment coming this way. I'm sorry I can't help you any further, you shall have to find your sister yourself.' Actually he was glad he got rid of her. At least he thought.

'Uh, thank you.' She said disbelieving. Lara just stood there, gaping at the boy in front of her.

'There you are. Shall we get to it?' The boy asked a man and pulled a sword. _Oh my, a sword! This is definitely not Paris! More like the mid ages!_

'So, are you eager to meet your maker?' A man with brown hair and a little beard asked the boy.

'I have other appointments.'

'You'll miss them I'm afraid.'

'Well, I'll try my best to be on time.'

'My seconds.' The man said and pointed next to him where two other man came walking towards them. The whole time Lara just stood there, watching the little show.

'You!' A man called with a black uniform, at least that is what it looked like to Lara, a hat with a feather and a black cape.

'You're fighting this rascal?' The other man asked. He had very short hair, he looked like a fierce fighter to Lara. _I don't want to fight him. Actually I don't want to fight any of them._

'My appointments.' The boy pointed at them with his sword.

'How long have you been in Paris?' The man with the brown hair and beard asked the boy. _So, this is Paris._ Lara thought.

'Arrived this morning.'

'So you have been busy.'

'Patience is not one of my virtues.'

'Well neither are good manners.' Lara took a step forward with her arms crossed glaring daggers at the boy.

'That was my thought as well.' One of the other two man chimed in with Lara.

'Wait for your turn old man.' The boy said again.

'What would you like me to put in your headstone? Little shit?'

'D'Artagnan.' The boy said proudly.

'Wait!' Lara stood now between the three men and the boy named D'Artagnan. 'Isn't it a little bit to overdone to kill this boy.'

'You were the one stating he had no manners!' The fierce man said.

'Well yes, he has not shown them I agree on that. But I don't think it is necessary to kill him for that. He is just a boy.' Lara said hoping she could stop this man from playing with their swords.

'That's not the way we life here, lady.' The man with the hat told her.

'What is your name?'

She looked weary at them. _You can't get in trouble for telling them your name, right?'_

'Lara.'

'Well, Lara I'm Athos.' The man with the brown hair and beard said.

'This is Porthos.' He pointed at the fierce fighting man.

'And Aramis.' The mysterious man with the hat.

Before Lara could say something the conversation was already be taking over by d'Artagnan.

'The Three Musketeers. I've heard of you. From my father, a Musketeer himself. In fact, i came here to be one of you.'

_Musketeer? Where the hell am I? _

'I'm afraid you're a little late.' Aramis told him standing with his foot on a little barrel. \

'What happened?' D'Artagnan asked confused.

'Oh, a bad mission. Budget cuts. Cardinal, progress.' Athos told the boy like it was as simple as that.

'Well, if I can't become a Musketeer, I might as well fight one.' D'Artagnan and Athos both readied themselves.

'Oh no, please no fighting.' Lara walked to them but was pulled away by Aramis. 'If you don't want to get hurt during their battle, you'd better sit here.' And he sat her between himself and Porthos.

_Where is my sister? I hope she is all right, will she be here to somewhere in this God forgotten place they just keep calling Paris? Will she be even alive? Oh, don't be dramatic Lara! She is fine._

'Halt!'

Lara was startled out of her own thoughts. When she looked up she saw they were surrounded by more man, ready to fight. _Oh no! Boys and toys! _She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

'Jussac. ' Athos said and lowered his sword.

'Who?' Lara asked, chin in her hands and frowned her brows.

'How the mighty have fallen.' Jussac continued. 'Dueling in the defiance of the edicts?'

'You got tired of rolling peddlers for spare change?' Athos asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

_I believe this man is not Mr. Nice guy. _ Lara thought. _He looks terrible with that blond ponytail. There should be a rule for how long a man may have his hair_.

Before Lara could blink with her eyes they were surrounded by many more of those man in uniform. Porthos had an idea to kill d'Artagnan, kick the guard and then have some lunch. He said he could do with some exercise.

_It's getting stranger by the second._ Still with wide eyes she looked at the men in front of her.

'Seal it off, boys!' Jussac commanded his men and turned with a mean grin back to Porthos.

'You were saying?'

'How pathetic are you!' Lara did not remember when she got to her feet, but she stood, in front of Jussac. 'I beg your pardon?' He told her.

'All of you!' Lara turned around. 'Are you men so pathetic to kill for glory? To kill innocent people? Can't this just be solved by words?' She was getting furious, Lara never liked fighting, let stand she had to watch people die.

'They don't follow the law.' Jussac simply stated.

'The law? That is what this is all about?' Lara looked him directly in the eyes, glaring daggers at him.

'Yes, and you dare to question the law, your faith is now sealed.' A man said with one eye, a hat and a sly grin on his face had just entered the yard on a horse.

'What?' Lara scoffed and before she could say anything the musketeers and D'Artagnan were fighting the guard.

Lara ducked and tried several times to leave the yard. She was chased by an armoured man trying to slaughter her. 'What have I done to you to kill me?' She tried an attempt to ask him. 'You're with them.' And he tried to hit another blow.

Lara closed her eyes in the hope it was all a dream and she would wake up in the train next to her sister. But it was not. The blow never hit her. She was confused, now she didn't understand. Lara heard metal against metal. 'Well, that is not manly like, is it? Kill an innocent young girl, who can't defend herself. How low can you sink?' Aramis said and fought the guard.

He was a very skilled musketeer, there was no doubt in that. Lara could see, thought she hadn't had any knowledge of fighting or sword fighting in this matter.

'Stay close to me and no harm will be done to you.' He grabbed her by her arm and placed he behind him, ready to defend.

For a moment it looked like he was losing the battle against six of those men. Lara had to do something. She could not watch her savior be slaughtered. She could only think of one thing. Back home she had seen enough movies how to handle a sword. She grabbed a sword from the ground of a dead guard and with shaky hands she killed a man who was heading to Aramis.

Aramis looked to his right and saw something he thought would never see in his life. The young woman that only says things can't be solved by fighting, only words. And here she is. Standing next to him and defended him from another attack.

Gladly the fight had ended. Lara dropped down the sword and looked at the dead man in front of her. Her hand covered her mouth and she looked with horror in her wide eyes. She was still shaking.

The crowd that had seen the whole scene were shouting at them. 'Musketeers, Musketeers!'

'I'd forgotten what it feels like.' Athos said proudly.

'We all have.' Aramis said, with a concerned look at Lara.

Porthos patted Lara on the shoulder. 'There is a first time for everything, miss.' And he let out a little laugh.

'I never meant to kill anyone.' It was hardly above a whisper.

'No, but you saved my life with killing him. See it from a different point of view.' Aramis told her gently. 'Maybe.' She said.

'I hate to ruin the mood, but they will be back.' Aramis said to his friends and looked at Lara, who still looked like she had to throw up and he added. 'Unless, you wish to fight an entire army.' And gave her a little wink.

Lara saw it but tried to ignore it. She walked with the man away. She felt like she was the next haunted person in this place. After all, she had a murder on her conscience.

'So, now what?' Porthos asked his friends. 'Do we pick up where we left off?' D'Artagnan asked. Lara felt the nausea coming back. 'I think there's been enough fighting for one day.' She said earning all eyes on her.

'You really hate it, don't you?' D'Artagnan asked her with a small frown. 'Yes, fighting is a weakness.' She said, this time she earned a hard laugh from all four of them.

'You are a strange woman!' Porthos said earning a offending look from Lara.

'You did very well, with that sword.' Aramis whispered in her ear.

They all walked through Paris. Lara did not know where they were heading and she still had not forgotten about her sister. The day had lost its light, there was a small chance Lara could find Cisa now.

Deep in her own thoughts she did not hear their conversation. 'Where are you staying?' she woke up from her inner dilemma. Lara looked around her. The men stood a couple of paces behind her. Confused she answered, 'No, idea.'

'You are welcome in our humble home.' Porthos said and gestured to a small building behind her.

Athos and Porthos went in. 'That goes in there.' Aramis waved with his hat to a stable nearby. And went into the house. Lara still looked around, hoping Cisa would pop up from behind something or around the corner.

'Are you coming? It is warmer inside.' Aramis popped his out of the door. 'Yes, I'm coming.' She said and followed Aramis inside.

**Next chapter we see how Cisa's time went with Planchet and a reunion with Lara.**

**Reviews are very welcome. Please let me know what you like and what you don't like about this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

In the meantime Cisa was lead into the house by Planchet. 'Let me tend this miss..?' He said when he put her on the table. 'What is your name again?' He asked so gently as he was.

'I never told you.' Cisa snapped. _Oh poor man, he seems so nice and I'm that horrible. Why do i always listen to Lara!?_

'I'm sorry if I did anything wrong miss, I never meant to harm you.' Planchet said with his back to Cisa. He boiled some water and took a cloth from the shelf.

Cisa looked weary at him. He turned around and said, 'Well, show me the wound.' Cisa still lay on the table but when he turned to her with boiling water in his hands she tried to escape this maniac.

'Oh no, you are not coming near me with that water!' gesturing to his hands. 'But it will help clean the wound.' Cisa turned pale and she crawled backwards on the table. Unfortunately for her, every table has an end, she discovered that with a tud on the hard floor.

A startled shriek escaped her mouth and she tried to climb to her feet. 'Miss, please calm down!' Planchet panicked and put the bowl with boiling water down at the table and ran towards Cisa. 'No, leave me! Don't touch me!' She yelled and walked backwards with her arms in front of her trying to keep him at a distance.

Faith was not on her side and she stumbled over a chair. Another shriek escaped her. 'Oh my! Please miss, let me help you!' Planchet walked towards her, all in panick, it did not help him when she broke down.

'Where is Lara? Please Lord, I need her!' She cried. Planchet was getting more nervous with every shrug of her shoulders. Soon, he thought, he would pass out from this whole scene.

He heard the frontdoor open. Athos was the first who walked in. He stood still in the doorway and looked at the poor girl then his gaze wandered to Planchet.

'What is the meaning of this?' He gestured to the girl.

'I tried to help her, but she didn't let me. She is wounded good sir.' Planchet said and tried again to hoister her up. She startled at his touch and cried even harder .

'My my, the whole city can enjoy the show. Keep your volume down.' Porthos said when he also saw the scene in front of him. 'Planchet, leave that girl.'

Aramis entered the room. He waited for Lara but she still stood outside. _Probably waiting for D'Artagnan to return._ He thought.

He saw a girl in the same strange clothes as Lara sitting on the floor, her face buried in her hands, ignoring all of them and he heard her talking. He could not hear her words, but it sounded like a prayer.

Lara heard a cry. _That's sounds familiar. _She ran into the house and crashed into Aramis, who now stood in the doorway. 'Sorry.' She mumbled.

Lara's cheeks became wet of the tears floating from her eyes. She didn't make a sound while she cried, she just stared at Cisa who sat on the ground, still not looking up.

She made her way to her and put her sister into a tight hug. Cisa felt something, she was not aware of her sisters presence. When someone pulled her into a hug, she wanted to push that person away, till she smelled wild roses. It was Lara. The Lord had heard her prayers! She just fell into her sisters arms and all the sadness flew out of her.

After twenty minutes Lara felt her sister calm down. She pulled away and wiped her sisters tears away with her sleeve. 'Everything is okay now. Please, don't cry anymore.' She said soft and gently, the way she always talked to Cisa when she was sad or had a nightmare. 'Thank you.' Cisa replied.

'I'm really sorry to interrupt, but that wound need to be tend to.' Planchet said a bit nervous.

'You're wounded?' Lara looked Cisa directly in the eyes with a lot of concern in her own. 'Yes.' Cisa said hardly above a whisper, she dared not to look in Lara's eyes. It hurts her when she sees pain in Lara's eyes. Lara was always there for her, raised her after their parents dead. She had given up her life to make a life for her. It didn't fell right, and now she saw hurt. Lara's eyes turned soft and she said, 'Let me see.'

Lara looked at the wound. Planchet handed her the wet cloth. She dipped at the wound in an attempt to clean it. 'This needs stitching.' She said. 'Where can we find a physician?' she asked when she turned around to face the men. To her surprise they were not there.

'That will be Aramis. Let me fetch him.' Planchet said so gently and went out to search for the man. He found them in the living room by the hearth.

The men thought it would be respected if they gave them a bit privacy. So they walked to the livingroom, Athos gave everyone a glass of wine and took a seat in his chair by the fire. Aramis grabbed a book from the shelf and took a seat opposite his friend. Porthos sat himself on a couch between the chairs and D'Artagnan followed him.

'What do we do with the girls?' Porthos asked his friends. 'Leave them here for the night. The young one is scared and the woman is probably startled by this afternoon.' Athos replied. 'They can take the guestroom.' Aramis said. 'And the boy?' Porthos asked as if D'Artagnan was not there. 'He can sleep on the couch.' Athos said and poured himself another wine.

'What a strange clothes, don't you think?' D'Artagnan asked in general. He wanted to let them know he was still present.

'Yes, a woman in a pants, hates fighting men, hair loose, long hair at that.' Porthos went on.

'And that girl too.' Porthos added. 'Girl?' D'Artagnan had just followed the men into the livingroom. He had not seen this girl they were talking about, he just saw the woman named Lara. 'We'll introduce you later, lad.'

They didn't heard Planchet enter so he cleared his throat, all four heads turned his way. 'What is it Planchet?' Athos asked annoyed.

'The young lady needs stitching.' He said pulling at his clothes. 'I'm coming.' Aramis replied and laid down his book and glasses.

He followed Planchet to the kitchen where he found the two ladies sitting at the table. He saw they were in a conversation. Lara sat with her back facing the doorway, but by the gestures she made he found out she told her sister the happenings of today. She may wear strange clothes, but she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. A warm feeling filled his belly.

'My, that was a hell of a day for you.' Cisa said. 'Yeah, if it didn't happen, I would not be sitting here with you.' Lara replied and looked over her shoulder when she heard someone enter.

A warm feeling entered her belly when she saw him standing there. She never knew she could fall head over heels. He was a charmer, she could tell that and she never gave in that easily. Somehow it felt right to be in his presence even if she knew him for hardly a day!

'Someone needs stitching, I heard.' Aramis entered the kitchen and shot a look to both girls, but lingered on Lara.

'Yes, I cleaned her wound but found a deep cut. It will leave a terrible scar if it's not stitched.' Lara sad, avoiding his eyes.

'Well, let me see.' He bend through his knees and took a look at the wound. 'Yes. I see. Let me get my tools.' And he walked out of the kitchen.

'Lara!' Cisa patted her sister on her arm and with her other hand she covered her mouth. She looked with wide eyes and a huge grin at her sister. 'You like him!' She squealed and hugged her sister. 'Finally!' She said.

Lara pushed Cisa away. 'No, I don't and shut up.' She hissed. 'Well, he is good looking.' Cisa added casual.

Luckily for Lara, Aramis entered the kitchen with a needle and a thread. Cisa gave her a knowing look.

Aramis stitched Cisa's leg and Lara could only watch him doing so. He was concentrated and focussed on the wound.

Cisa could not longer hold the pain and distract herself by telling her sister her story of the day.

'I only meant well.' Planchet defending himself. 'I really am sorry if I hurt you or even scared you.' Cisa said. 'It's okay, miss...?' He still didn't know her name. 'Cisa.' She said.

'I'm done.' Aramis said, bandaged her leg and put away his stuff. 'Thank you.' Cisa said. 'Is there a place I can sleep?' She asked him. 'You can take the guestroom. Isn't it better to eat first. We all are very hungry.' 'Sure.' Cisa said and was helped up by Lara.

Cisa stumbled out of the kitchen with her sister following her. Before she walked out of the doorway she turned around. 'Thank you, Aramis.' He looked up at her and gave a warm smile. 'No thanks, Lara.'

'Is there anything I can do?' She asked him. Aramis frowned.

'What do you mean?' he asked her.

'You saved my life by defending me this afternoon.' She told him.

'We're even. You killed the man who wanted to slice me in two pieces.' He stood up and walked towards her.

'You also stitched my sisters leg.' She said very nervous, cause he was that close to her.

'That's my job, defending, fighting, stitching.' He looked her in the eyes and she took a step back and wanted to walk away. That man enchanted her. She was never nervous, never insecure..but this man had a grip in such a short time.

'There is one thing.' He said when she attempt to walk away. Lara turned to look at him. 'And that is?' She asked him.

'Can you cook?' He asked her bluntly.

Lara was taken by surprise by his question. 'Oh, uh, yes I can. You want me to make dinner?'

'Yes.' He walked passed her with a hidden smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Lara stood in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. She sighed. There was nothing in this house she could make dinner of, there was not even a slice of bread! She had looked in every kitchen cabinet, but there was nothing to be found.

That's the moment she decided to go back to the others. At the end of the corridor she saw a light and heard voices.

'Where do you think they are from?' That was D'Artagnan she heard.

'Can you please leave the subject boy?' Athos replied in his own way.

'She fell out of the sky!' He threw his hands in the air 'How can I leave the subject?!' He jumped around when he heard a little creak from the door. Wide eyed he looked with horror in his eyes to Lara who stand in the doorway.

Lara saw his face and only felt compassion. He must think he's going crazy because no one will believe his story. She decided to ignore the moment and getting straight to the point.

'Guys? There is nothing in the kitchen to be found to make diner.'

The four men looked at her and said nothing.

'What do you mean?' Finally Porthos asked.

'Like I said, there is nothing. You don't even have a slice of bread.' She folded her arms for her chest.

'Where is Cisa?' She asked when she looked around the room.

'She's already to bed.' Athos replied. 'Well, if there is nothing than we will go to the inn and get some supper.'

The men got to their feet and walked passed Lara to the front door.

'Well, are you coming?' Aramis asked her when he found out she still stood by the door, now her expression had changed into wide eyes and her mouth open.

'I'm not leaving my sister behind. You know in what state she was when we just entered the house. What if she wakes up and nobody's here?' She asked him.

Aramis sighed and felt stupid for forgetting Cisa. 'One moment.' He ran after his friends 'Wait, can you bring my food and Lara's with you? She does not want to leave Cisa alone in case she wakes up.'

'Planchet is home.' Porthos said with a frown.

'That's not the same.' Aramis simply said.

'I see. We'll leave you two for a moment, you just want some time alone with miss pretty.'

'That's not true!' Aramis defended himself and turned on his heels back into the house. Well, he didn't want to leave her alone and there was a truth in Porthos words, but how could he be so sure that he felt something for her.

He left the thoughts for another moment and walked back into the living room where he got sight of Lara poking the fire in attempt to not let it burn out.

Aramis chuckled at this.

'What is so funny?' She asked him a bit annoyed when she heard his approaching steps.

'Here, let me show you.' He took the stick from her and let his fingers brush against hers.

'Sorry.' It was hardly a whisper.

Lara looked at him while he poked the fire and a blush covered her cheeks.

'Tell me something about yourself.' He took a seat in the chair and gestured for her to take the seat across him.

'What do you want to know?' She asked while she took a seat.

'Where are you from? How is your life there?' He took two glasses of wine and handed one over to Lara.

Lara struggled how to begin the story of her life. 'Erm, I've lived whole my life in London, England. I studied Herbal Medicines, but when our parents died I took care over Cisa, she was 12 years old back then when I was 21. That's when life took a big chance for us. I stopped my study to work at the local pub so I could make sure my sister could finish her school, had proper clothes, proper food and once in a while we could make a little trip to places we like to visit. One of those places was Paris, and here we are!' She didn't know when she got to her feet, but when she last checked she wandered the room.

Aramis was silent through her little story, just to listen. His eyes never left her and still stared at her when she stood there. He had to admit, she learned things the hard way. It was not fair that a beautiful, warm hearted woman should suffer like that. Taking care of her little sister when she was in the middle of her own experimenting age.

Lara felt a bit uncomfortable under his stare. Did she said something wrong? She fumbled at her shirt and looked across the room avoiding his stare.

'Please, say something.' She said hardly above a whisper.

'You learned things the hard way, Lara. I'm feeling sorry for you.' His eyes left her and his sight caught the dancing flames.

'It is not your fault. You couldn't prevent anything that happened.' This time it was she who stared at him.

He put down his glass on the side table and made his way towards Lara.

Her breath caught when he came very close and took her hands in his. 'You don't need no suffer any more. I will never let anything happen to you.' Lara stared at him with wide eyes.

'What do you mean? Those are things you couldn't do anything about. It's not that I was abused or something.'

His lips were two centimetres away from hers when he said, 'Let me protect you, love you, I will give you anything you need.' And he closed the gap between their lips.

Lara's thoughts were fighting. One side of her said to respond, while the other side told her to break their kiss and that this was not right.

She decided to break their kiss. She looked at him with big eyes and shook her head. 'I'm sorry Aramis.' And she walked out of the room. Aramis stood there silent. _What did I do wrong?_

Half an hour later, his friends were still not back so he went up stairs to check on Lara.

Lara heard a knock on the door. She thought it was Cisa, but it was a big surprise when she found out Aramis stood there.

'May I come in?' He asked her silently.

He got a nod as a response.

They both stood silently in the room. ' I didn't knew what came over me. I'm sorry. I should never have kissed you without knowing if you felt the same for me.'

Lara looked at the wooden floor. 'It's fine.' She finally said while she turned her gaze to him. 'You just startled me.'

'Is everything okay now? I don't want you to feel bad because of me.' He walked away when he did not got an answer. He knew she was upset with him at the way he acted towards her. But a very big surprise came to him when he already stood in the hallway.

Someone turned him around and he saw it was Lara. He saw she was nervous but the surprise got even bigger when he felt she kissed him on the lips.

This time Aramis was startled at her reaction. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. 'I thought you were upset?'

'I've never thought it would happen so soon, we barely know each other, but I feel so good around you.' She looked down at the floor. 'I was just startled at the fact you were in love with me so soon.'

He held her chin and looked her in the eyes. He saw so much love holding in them. 'I never thought I was able to love a wonderful woman like you. From the first time I saw you, I knew you were mine to be loved. I know my life as a King's Musketeers is very dangerous, and I know that every mission I have to face I'm not sure if I will return home. But please, Lara, I want a woman like you by my side. Let me love you.' Lara felt tears coming up but when she felt his lips again she could only smile and respond.

A whistle was heard from the end of the hallway. Both lovebirds looked up startled and saw Athos, Porthos and d'Artagnan standing there. 'That was a beautiful little speech my friend.' Porthos said.

'After all he is the romantic hero type.' D'Artagnan piped up.

'Did I miss anything?' Planchet asked when he walked out of his room, looking at everyone. He followed their gaze and saw Aramis holding Lara loving in his arms and he squeaked with his hands to both sides of his face.

'I have to make room for their little babies!'

**Next chapter is all about D'Artagnan and Cisa. I just wanted Lara and Aramis to be together..:D Please leave a review, it will take you a couple of seconds. **

**Let me know what you like or don't like about my story, so I can keep that in mind for the following chapters!**


End file.
